Kentucky's evidence-based practices planning grant will bring together key stakeholders to increase the state's capacity to implement evidence-based practices in its public mental health system. Increased capacity will be achieved by developing a state-level evidence-based practices strategic planning advisory group; conducting case studies of evidence-based practices implementation in two distinct service environments; and creating an infrastructure to support the development of Science-to-Service Collaboratives. At the end of the planning period, the following outcomes will be achieved: [unreadable] - Increased awareness of and support for the implementation of EBPs by a large constituency [unreadable] - Development of a research agenda for the Department related to EBP implementation [unreadable] - Creation of at least one new Science-to-Service Collaborative [unreadable] - Identification of researchers at Kentucky universities and their area of interest in EBPs [unreadable] This planning grant will increase Kentucky's capacity to undertake studies that will add to the knowledge base on implementation of EBPs, improve the public mental health service delivery system, and ultimately improve outcomes for individuals who suffer from mental health problems. [unreadable] [unreadable]